


Fluorescent lights

by Fluffymashton (DylansLittlePrincess)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x18, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Luke, Famous Luke, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Ashton, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Shy Luke, There's mpreg but it's like much much later in the fic, thigh kink kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/Fluffymashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton didn't know when he accepted the nanny offer that the guardian of the kids was actually the one and only famous Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluorescent lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty self indulgent but I had fun writing it

Its already 5pm and Zack and Zoe are sound asleep.

Ashton can't help smiling at the napping children. Zoe has a thumb inside her mouth and she's curled up on her favourite blue beanbag like a little koala and it makes Ashton's heart swell at how adorable she is. Even though when she's awake, she can be a little too hyper and curious, she's a genuinely sweet kid and Ashton absolutely loves taking care of her. He'd even do it for free. Zack is stretched on a blanket on the floor, his limbs all over the place and his hair in a complete mess as he snores softly. He's even more hyper than his sister but just as adorable in Ashton's eyes.

All the kids in the nursery are cute. Ashton is one of those teenagers that genuinely loves kids. He'd like to have some of his own one day but in the far future. For now, he's only eighteen and doesn't even have a boyfriend yet. It seems weird to some people as most omegas are usually married before they're twenty but Ashton has dreams of going to school and finishing before even considering having a child. He didn't want to be like the others and get stuck taking care of five kids before he had turned thirty; Ashton had bigger plans than that. So he decided to deal with his natural longing for a kid by taking care of them whenever he didn't have classes at the uni. 

Zoe gives a little sneeze before turning over in her sleep, causing Ashton to give a small sigh as he moves over to stroke some of her soft blonde hair. Parents were have supposed to collect their kids two hours ago but no one had shown up for the twins yet. Ashton had been worrying about it until his coworker, Michael, had informed him that the twin's guardian had a thing for always coming late. Ashton had volunteered to stay back to watch them though as he could do his homework in the kindergaten and he knew Michael had a date with his boyfriend Calum and Ashton didn't want Michael to miss it.

Ashton is about to give up and go find someone to call their parents when the door to the class opens and all of a sudden, a tall boy with a blond quiff and bright blue eyes is running in, muttering apologies as he stands next to Ashton. Ashton can't help blushing as the guy is seriously cute with his ripped skinny jeans and nirvana shirt until he realizes that the boy is here for the twins and Ashton's mouth falls open as he looks seriously too young to be having kids. He doesn't look any older than Ashton; if anything, he looks only slightly older.

''I'm so sorry,'' The boy gasps, running a hand through his blond hair as he smiles apologethically. ''I wanted to get here early but I was held up doing something and I couldn't leave. Are they okay?''

''They're sleeping,'' Ashton whispers, frowning slightly as the guy is being loud and he doesn't want the twins to be woken up. He takes a closer look at the guy, certain that he had seen him somewhere. Ashton shrugs, thinking he most likely just walked past him on the street once or something. ''Don't make any noise and wake them up. Can you carry them back to your car?''

''Not the two of them at once,'' The guy shakes his head, glancing towards where the twins are napping. ''I can take one to the car and come back for the other but I heard it's bad to leave kids in a car. No matter how short it is.''

''That's right,'' Ashton replies, glad that someone knows that. He hates reading news about parents causing their children's deaths through little shows of stupidity like that. ''Are you their dad? Sorry but you look a little young.''

The guy laughs throwing his back and shaking it, ''No, I'm only eighteen. They're my brother's kids but he and his wife passed on a while ago and I've been looking after them ever since. The only problem is that I'm always busy and they're such a handful. I adore them though. I'm Luke, by the way.''

''So do I,'' Ashton smiles fondly as he looks behind him to see the sleeping children. ''They're really sweet. I'm Ashton. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

Ashton reaches over to scoop Zac into his arms, careful not to wake the napping boy up as he whispers at Luke, ''Carry Zoe. I'll help you get him to the car.''

Luke's face is stunned for a moment then he's quickly moving forward to wrap his arm around he sleeping girl and carrying her off the bean bag. Zac is warm and feels nice in Ashton's arms as he buries his face in the crook of Ashton's neck and Ashton has to resist the urge to pinch his adorably chubby cheeks.

"You're a lifesaver," Luke says as he and Ashton they walk out the door of the nursery. Ashton can't help but blush at the small compliment as Luke is really hot and he even smells like an alpha. Ashton's mom isn't extremely traditional in the way that she actively encourages him in quest to get a good career but even she wants him to find a suitable alpha to be mated with.

"It's alright," Ashton gives a small giggle as he plays with one of Zack's curls. "But would you mind dropping me off at at my place? I kind of missed the last bus waiting for you to show up.

"Of course," Luke says smoothly. Ashton tries not to get offended with the way Luke holds the door open for him. He might be an omega but he definitely isn't someone to treat like a girl. 

Ashton is pleasantly surprised when he finds there are car seats for the twins. Luke is young, that much is true, but he has an air of quiet maturity around him that Ashton can't help but admire. He also seems somehow shy which is extremely rare for an alpha but Ashton finds it a nice change from the loud, obnoxious alphas he's used to dealing with at his other part time job and in uni. 

Luke starts driving and Ashton can't help but to covertly admire the smooth leather upholstery. Growing up with a single omega mother and two siblings meant that he barely ever saw luxury items or anything fancy other than in magazines or on tv. Even for an alpha, Luke seems extremely well off.

They've been driving for about twenty minutes when Zoe stirs in her pink booster seat and sits up before speaking in a sleepy voice, "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat, little princess?" Luke calls out from the front seat, his voice fond. 

"Maccas," Zoe replies instantly, swinging her little feet. "I want chicken nuggets."

"Do you mind me stopping McDonald's before I drop you off?" Luke glances back as he asks, looking abashed. "It's just that I can't drop them off and leave them in my apartment alone while I get it."

"It's fine," Ashton says, not meeting Luke's eyes. His shift at the bar starts in fifteen minutes but he trusts his coworker to cover for him if he's late. Besides, he hates his job at the bar. Unlike the daycare, there are no kids and the cute children are replaced with old perverts.

"Cool," Luke's smile makes his eyes look even brighter and more blue as turns his eyes back to the road. "Would you like me to order anything for you? Fries or a burger or whatever?"

"No thanks," Ashton declines Luke's offer politely, staring out of the window. Zoe's eyes are closed again and Ashton assumes she went back to sleep. "Can I just ask something?"

"What?" Luke's tone is slightly curious.

"You seem reasonably well off so why don't you have a babysitter or nanny for them?" Ashton remarks.

"There are barely any omegas in the city and I don't feel comfortable leaving two young children with another alpha," Luke shrugs, letting out a small sigh. "I tried my hardest to look for an omega that would be interested in taking care of these two but I just couldn't find anyone. It's hard as I really am busy most of the time but I can't just let anyone watch them, you know?"

"Sorry," Ashton says sympathetically.

"Wait, you're an omega right?" Luke's tone changed suddenly in a way that made Ashton feel uncomfortable. "And you work at the daycare. Would you mind doing it?"

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy," Ashton says instantly, feeling guilty about the hint of excitement that was in Luke's voice before. "I've got college and two part time jobs to pay the rent. I don't have any time for another one."

"It's a full time job," The excitement in Luke's voice doesn't dwindle down as he continues speaking. "Please, I'll triple the amount you're getting from both jobs now. And you can live in so you don't have to pay rent."

Ashton's breath hitches in his throat. This is a golden offer, a once in a life time opportunity and he'd be nuts not to instantly accept it but he can't bring himself to. He just met Luke for crying out loud. It isn't rare for alphas to kidnap young omegas to sell to the black market and while it seems very unlikely that Luke is that kind of person, Ashton can't take that risk.

"Sorry," Ashton threads his fingers together as he speaks. "But I've got to decline your kind offer."

"Will you at least think about it?" Luke says softly. "Is it because you have a mate? I promise I'm not trying to hit you up or anything. In fact-"

Ashton let's out a small giggle, stopping Luke from continuing, "No, I'm happily single."

"Really?" Ashton blushes at the pleased expression on Luke's face. "In that case, can I have your number? In case you reconsider?"

"Sure," Ashton shrugs. He isn't sure how Luke appears to have money even though he doesn't seem much older than Ashton but he gets a good feeling in his gut from Luke. "It's 516-234-9876."

"Awesome," Luke's cute grin is infectious in the way Ashton can't help but grin himself, even as he spots the bar not far in the distance.

"Do you mind dropping me off right over there?" Ashton points in the direction of the bar, smiling shyly at Luke.

Luke nods and takes a left at the roundabout before driving straight and pulling in front of the bar.

"Thank you," Ashton says as he gathers his things and gets out of the car. "

"No, thank you for everything," Luke says, giving Ashton a sweet smile as he starts blushing lightly. "Do you need my number?"

Ashton nods and brings out his admittedly worn out cell to use to collect Luke's phone number. He's about to leave when he hears Luke call out, "I hope to hear from you soon!"

"Let's see," Ashton's tone is slightly sassy as he gives Luke a small wink that leaves the alpha blushing ever deeper before waving at the twins despite them being asleep and walking though the doors of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for speedier updates :) I like this one.


End file.
